James Cole
|referenced = |birthdate = 2009 |relationships = Cassandra Railly,In love with /girlfriend/mother of his unborn child José Ramse, friend Katarina Jones, supervisor Max, former lover Matthew Cole, father Marian, mother Athan Cole,son |gender = Male |groups = West VII (formerly) Project Splinter |actor = Aaron Stanford |time_traveler = x |sort = Cole}} James William Cole is a character on 12 Monkeys. Cole is a time traveler who works with Project Splinter to stop the apocolypse. Background James Cole was from a town in the suburbs of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He was probably born in 2009. He was placed into foster care after his single-parent father, Matthew Cole, was shot in 2015. He met and befriended Ramse after he was left with child protection services. He and Ramse survived the initial Kalavirus in 2017 and the mutations since then, as scavengers of the wasteland. In 2032 Cole and Ramse joined the West VII; they stayed with the group until 2035. Timeline 2043 After being captured by the security of the Temporal Facility, Cole and his friend Jose Ramse are allowed safe haven within the Temporal Facility in exchange for James' cooperation in Project Splinter's mission to prevent the Kalavirus outbreak through the use of time travel. Katarina Jones plays James a corrupted audio recording of Cassandra Railly, who died working to cure the virus for the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, mentioning James' name (despite never having met) and hinting the outbreak is related to a man named Leland Frost. Though initially reluctant, James eventually considers the mission. After accepting his role in the mission but before taking his first time jump, Cole and Ramse investigate the CDC facility where Railly died. Here, Cole finds what is apparently Railly's corpse. He takes her broken watch. 2013 Cole splinters in and kidnaps Cassandra. He told her he was looking for Leland Frost; Cassandra denies knowing Frost. Cole told Cassandra that he was from the year 2043, and that Frost plays a vital part in a viral outbreak four years from now. Cole forces her into a warehouse where he shows Railly her watch, but a future instance of it. He scratches Railly's present version of the watch, which causes the same scratch to appear on Cole's. Pursued by police for the kidnapping, Cole and Cassandra flee but Cole is shot. Knowing that he is about to be splintered out, Cole instructs Railly to meet him at the Emerson Hotel two years from now. He then dissapears in front of her. 2015 Cole is splintered in to meet Cassandra again, at the Emerson Hotel two years since their last visit as promised. Cole is still injured from the bullet, which Cassandra tends to within her hotel room. When recovered, Cole explains the state of the world in 2043, and that his mission is to stop the plague; he tells her that Railly's future transmission is their only clue as to how to stop the apocalypse. Together they learn from Jeremy (an NSA friend of Cassandra's father) that "Leland Frost" is really an alias of Leland Goines of the Markridge Group. Cole and Cassandra met Goines at a party also attended by Oliver Peters and Cassandra's ex-boyfriend Aaron Marker. When James tries to kill Goines, he and Cassandra are arrested but are then transferred to Markridge security and taken to a Markridge building. While unobserved, Cole places both iterations of Cassandra's watch in contact with each other, causing a temporal storm. Cole carries Cassandra out of the room. A heavily-injured Goines pursues them but Cole shoots him dead. Much to his surprise, he does not cease to exist as he expected. Cassandra is forced to flee the building as Cole splinters out. 2043 Upon his return, Cole explains to Project Splinter that he had killed Goines but evidentally had not ceased to exist; he identifies the Army of the 12 Monkeys as being involved in he spread of the plague. = 1987 Cole splintered in to 1987 in pursuit of both José Ramse and Leland Goines. He found Goines at the White Dragon nightclub talking to a Japanese man. He assaulted Goines and told him about the virus in the Remains. Ramse attacked Cole. They were restrained and forced into a life-or-death knife fight with a single knife. Ramse got control of the knife and stabbed Cole in the groin. Ramse was led away and a Japanese man prepared to shoot Cole in the back. Cole splintered out. 2006 Cole splintered in to North Korea by mistake. He was captured by North Korean soldiers. They photographed him and, just as they were beginning to torture him, Jones executed a slingshot to send him to 2015. After splintering in, Cole was arrested and transported to the J. D. Peoples Mental Hospital for mental evaluation. There he met Jennifer Goines and realized that she was the daughter of Leland Goines. Cole asked Jennifer about the Army of the 12 Monkeys, but she talked in circles and later accused Cole of attacking her. Cassie arrived with paperwork authorizing her to take custody of Cole. As they were about to leave, Pallid Man arrived and abducted Jennifer, although Cole fought to try to keep that from happening. Cassandra Railly returned to her store and found Cole on the floor bleeding from a wound in his groin. Dying from the effects of splintering, Cole went into cardiac arrest but was revived by Aaron. Cassandra brought the 2015 version of Jones, Matthew Cole, and the 2015 version of Cole to him to help concoct a cure. Cole was reunited with his father. When Pallid Man and his soldiers came, Cole injected himself with a blood sample from his 2015 self, curing himself and causing a temporal paradox that defeated the Army. He sent his 2015 self to a foster home, and watched as the Cole of 2015 met the Ramse of 2015 for the first time. He learned from 2015 Jones that the cure had removed his ability to travel through time. 2032 Cole and Ramse were roaming around as scavengers, when they encountered Deacon, who offered to let them join the West VII. Ramse was skeptical, but Cole accepted Deacon's offer on their behalf. He was later introduced to Max by Deacon. 2035 By this time, Cole had become a trusted member of the West VII and was in an intimate relationship with Max. When Ramse publicly challenged Deacon's authority, Deacon tasked Cole with killing him. Unable to bring himself to kill his best friend, Cole fled the West VII with Ramse, leaving Max behind. 2043 Cole and Ramse searched the ruins of the J. D. Peoples Mental Hospital for records about he occupant of room 248 without success. Jones sent Cole back to 2015 but something went wrong. Cole returned to 2043 and convinced Jones that he needed Cassie's help to get the work done. 2043 Cole was ordered to splinter to 2014 to find and interrogate Henri Toussaint about the location of the Night Room. Jones forbade him from coming into contact with Cassie during that time, as it might alter the timeline and prevent her from leaving her message for Cole in 2017. 2014 Arriving in 2014, he located Henri, but was forced to run away when Cassie approached. Later he followed Henri when the latter made a medication run. Henri snuck up on him and grabbed him, but he explained that he was a friend of Jennifer Goines and was fighting against the 12 Monkeys. He helped Henri fight off the Pallid Man, and Henri told him how to find the Night Room. He watched Cassie, who was sitting alone after being reprimanded by Jules, but did not make contact with her. 2043 2015 He returned to 2015, where he taught Cassie how to shoot a gun. Cassie asked him who killed Henri, and he claimed he didn't know. In a flashback, it was revealed that he had killed Henri to keep him from telling anyone else about the Night Room. 2043 Relationships = References